These Changes
by ameliaapond
Summary: If you go into any high school, in any town or city, in any country you would know her. Know of that one girl who has her eyes on one boy, who knows she exists but doesn't feel the same. That boy will smile to her in the Hallways, which will make her heart melt, even though he's just doing it to be polite. Slightly OOC


A/N: Hello! I have recently been reading The Perks of Being a Wallflower, and if you have read it, you would know that the writing is very vague. With Character names, EVERYTHING. So, apologies. But I guess since you clicked on it, I think you already know who the main characters are  
Things you may need to know to get the story more.  
- Rachel and her chums are all in their junior year. Blaine was there all along, so Kurt and Blaine have been going out since the summer. Same with Brittany and Santana. Finn's his douche self, but Rachel has never had feelings for him (thank god)  
- Rachel and Puck never had a fling in Mash-up.  
- Quinn never had a baby, and she and Finn are still dating.  
- Rachel's parents and not gay-Also, Rachel is a bit OOC, I don't know, I like picturing awkward Rachel. It's intriguing!

Enjoy and if you did like, please review!

Un-beta-ed, so sorry for any mistakes.

*Disclaimer*

*/*

If you go into any high school, in any town or city, in any country you would know her. Know of that one girl who has her eyes on one boy, who knows she exists but doesn't feel the same. _That boy_ will smile to her in the Hallways, which will make her heart melt, even though he's just doing it to be polite. _That boy_ will make small talk with her in the classes they share, in which she will blush and he will laugh at her and it will just end up a huge convocation of laughs and trying to regain their composure. Then his friends will arrive, and your friends will arrive, and the convocation seces to exist.

And this is happening to a girl, who is in her junior year at a high school in Ohio. It's the first day back from the summer break, and as she walks through the halls to her locker, which, unfortunately is located at the other side if the school. She sees girls, on the arms of their catches from the holidays, talking and laughing with each other as he kisses their foreheads and telling their girlfriends that they love them. She feels like dying. She may be best friends with the most popular girl in school, but she is horrible with advice about boys. Maybe because she's a lesbian.

She sees the boy which her heart lies with, talking with his friends while throwing a ball around. He looks over in her direction, and smiles. She smiles back, blushes and continues walking to her locker. She gets there, sighs and opens it to place her books in hastily. She looks at the photos that lined behind the door. Her with her best friend Santana, A picture of her and her parents, and lots of pictures of glee club. She slammed the lockers flimsy door and walked to Santana's locker. She was in her Cheerio's uniform, placing butterfly kisses on her girlfriend's creamy completion. Her girlfriend was giggling like crazy, until Rachel cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry B. How was your Summer?" Santana said, re-applying her lip gloss.

"Eh. Mum and Dad went on a cruise all summer, so I didn't really do much. Couldn't really do much. You?"

"Britt and I got wasted a lot. Other than that we just went out and shopped. How's the boyfriend search going?"

"You know I only have my eye on one, San. And as for him, we talked a bit, but apart from that, non-existent."

"That's shit."

Their friendship didn't really consist of words, which both parties were grateful for. They just, knew each other so well that they don't think they could live without each other.

The warning bell went, and they all went off to their first class; Biology. Which they all had with _that boy_. The teacher, Mr. Michael, had a quite datedapproach to teaching. Which meant that they had a seating plan. And, just to Rachel's luck, she was seated next to _that boy_ in the lab. She walked over to her table, placed her textbook and notepad on the desk, and sat down.

"Hey Rach! How are you?" He said brightly.

She always thought that he must have known her feelings. The way he always has a bright smile on his face, the way he nods his head when she is talking like he is actually listening. It makes her think that maybe he liked her too. But, that would never happen. Well, because she's _her_.

"Alright. I stayed home most of the time. My parents went away, so I couldn't really go anywhere."

Really? That's sucks. You could have called or texted me. I could have picked you up. We could have gone to the pool together." He smiled.

God. That smile made her melt. _God_.

She laughed and thanked him. Mr. Michael started talking, so she turned her chair to listen to him talk. She tried to find Santana and her girlfriend, which luckily enough for them, they got to sit next to each other. Rachel liked to think that before Santana knew she _liked girls_ that she fooled around with teachers to get the grades she got last year. No one as daft as Santana could get straight A's in every single class. Including Bio.

The class continued, with Mr. Michael just telling the class about the syllabus and what is expected of the students. She thinks most of the class were listening to their iPod's or going on Facebook on their smart phones. The bell went, _that boy_ said goodbye and they went to their next class.

*/*

By the time the week was finished, nothing really happened. She would sit next to _that boy_ every day, talk with him then they would write notes. Well, she would write notes, he would ask her for a copy of them.

It was lunch, and the cafeteria was a-buzz with talking. Santana and Rachel made their way towards their normal table, which was being minded by Santana's girlfriend, Brittany. Brittany was lovely, but ever-so ditzy. She would ask silly questions, with a puzzled look on her face while the rest of the table laughed and Santana patted her knee.

Rachel and her best friend had a lovely discussion about Rachel growing some "man balls" and going up to _that boy _and asking him if he felt the same way. San nodded her head, and Rachel took a deep breath and walked over to his table. She asked him if she could talk with him in private, and he agreed. They walked in silence to the farthest end of the room, and Rachel started talking.

"Noah, I like you. I really like you. And I don't know if you feel the same, or we're just friends or there is just something there, but I really do. I don't know what to do,when you smile at me I just, just." She was never, ever good with words. Ever. "And for some reason I just wanted to tell you. And for my heart, my sanity, and your well, your popularity, I'm going it where no one can see us, so no one can presume anything. I just wanted to let you know. You can forget this convocation ever happened and we can just go back to what we were before and you can put this convocation in the back of your mind or." She knows why she stopped mid-sentence. She had said too much and he would just look at her weird and laugh in her face and just walk off. Her palms started to sweat just thinking about the bad outcome.

That didn't happen to her surprise.

"I know Rach. I've known for a while. I don't just smile at you in the hallways to be polite. I like you Rach. I really do. But if anything was ever to happen, I would need to get to know you better. I hardly know anything about you! And I'm sure you don't know anything about me, either."

That's not entirely true. He has a scar on his left shoulder blade from when he fell in a rosebush and had to get stiches when he was 5. His favourite colour is green and his favourite movie is Harry Potter. Most of these things she got off Santana, but it still does keep her hopes up that one day she might be able to tell him that she knows these things about him.

"You're absolutely beautiful Rachel. And I would love you be with you. We just need to get to know each other a little better first, 'kay?"

She felt like crying. He called her beautiful. _Beautiful._ The only other time someone her is her father. He face is red. She can feel it. All botchy like an unripened strawberry.

"Okay."

They both smile at each other. He walks in the opposite direction to her. She almost skips to her table. She is smiling like an idiot and she doesn't even care.

"So, good?" Santana knows it went well. Rachel wouldn't be smiling like the Cheshire Cat if it didn't.

"Obviously! He likes me San! He says we have to get to know each other better, but things are looking good! Things are gonna change! You, my friend are looking at the new and improved Rachel Barbra Berry, Ms Lopez."

*/*

They didn't. Things didn't get better. She almost ran to biology the next day. He sat next to her, but didn't talk. She would try to talk to him during class but he would either ignore her or Mr. Michael would yell at her for talking. This went on for weeks. Months. She thought maybe telling Santana jinxed her. She told Santana this, and the next day _that boy _came to school sporting a major black eye. Santana came late as well, with the biggest grin on her face. She almost jumped onto that boy and he flinched back. Rachel felt like attacking Santana for what she did to him. But she didn't. Because, at the bottom of her stomach she kinda felt this sick satisfaction of what San did. And that he deserved it.

Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry never talked for the rest of their school careers. Both parties felt that this course of action was the right thing to do. Up until they met up in a small coffee shop in one of the suburban towns near New York. She had her holidays from the journalism job she had had held for almost 6 years and he was a teacher, teaching music at one of the local primary schools. They hadn't talked for almost 10 years. They ordered cup after cup of coffee, the last few being decaf because if they drank anymore caffeinated coffee they wouldn't be able to sleep for the next two weeks, and talked until the owner of the shop asked them to leave, seeing as the coffee shop was supposed to close 2 hours ago.

He went back to her house, and talked some more, while they both fell asleep on Rachel's couch at almost 4 in the morning. They kept in touch, texting and exchanging phone calls from time to time but nothing came from that friendship either. Rachel didn't really mind. She had been over him for almost 10 years and one night wasn't going to change the fact that he ignored her for the last year of her high school career. 2 years later she met a man, and another 2 years later they got married. They have twin boys and a baby girl. She's not quite sure what happened to Noah Puckerman. Santana says he went back to Ohio to stay with his mother. He now works at the high school they went to, as a music teacher. Rachel always wondered about him. There was always something about him, hidden under the surface. But she guesses she will never know what that certain thing is.


End file.
